Jack's Newfound Obsession
by LizbeanSourfruit90
Summary: Liz leaves a blazer in Jack's office. Spoilers from the last season


Jack has a thing for glasses. Okay, scratch that. Jack has a thing for _women _who wear glasses. Yeah, that's where this whole attraction started. It's the glasses. They make a woman seem smart, mysterious, down right sexy. Yes. This would explain his newfound attraction to Liz. And quite possibly her lady blazers. One particular blazer she left in his office after they both had to literally chase Tracy down after he decided he wanted to try and set fire to the real Al Roker this time. Thankfully they caught up to Tracy, and raced him to Jack's office, and Roker escaped with minimal burns to his ankles from a cigarette lighter.

Liz must have gotten over heated, and taken her blazer off in his office. She was wearing one of her horizontally striped sweaters underneath as well. All that running with two layers of clothes would make her very hot…temperature wise.

_Okay, stop thinking about Liz, and her clothing, and her body temperature, and her heavy breathing, and her heart racing._ Jack shakes his head, sits his tumbler of scotch on the coffee table and runs his hand over his face. Her blazer is in his other hand. _Why did I even bring this home with me? I should have just left it on the couch in my office._ His phone vibrates next to his scotch, denoting a text message.

Jenna Maroney: Do you still want me to come over?

Jack sees an opportunity here. He jumps at it. He looks at the blazer again and tosses it on the cushion next to him.

Jack Donaghy: Yes, please do come over. Can you grab something on your way out?

Jenna: Uh, sure. What is it?

Jack: Could you grab a brown wig from wardrobe, and Lemon's glasses?

Jenna: Um….. (He thinks she might back out of this one. Although, he's done some pretty weird things for her since this arrangement started. Including, but not limited to, one night him wearing eyeliner and pretending to be David Blaine.) Sure. (That was actually pretty easy.) Can I ask why?

Jack: Just indulge me, please?

Jenna: Okay. I'll be there within the hour.

Jack runs down stairs and asks one of the doormen to run out and buy a horizontally striped sweater and a pair of jeans. This was going to be a very enjoyable night. The doorman returns 30 minutes later. Jenna arrives soon after. She stands in the door way with Liz's glasses in one hand and a brown wig in the other. Jack hands her the bag that contained the sweater, jeans and Liz's blazer and smirks at her. She returns the smirk and heads to the bathroom to change. Yes, tonight was going to be very enjoyable, for him anyway.

Liz walked into Jack's office the next morning moving his couch cushions and crawling around on the floor looking underneath his coffee table and chairs. Jack gets up from his desk, walks over to her until he's standing in front of her holding the item she is searching for. She looks up at him and then stands.

"Are you looking for this?" Jack smiles and hands Liz her blazer.

"Thanks Jack. I didn't see you sitting there, I can't find my glasses. I am really losing it this week." Liz says while taking her blazer and slipping her arms through it.

Jack dust off a piece of fuzz from her shoulder. "I'm sure you will find them. You always do. Remember the time you left them at that barbeque place you puked at?"

"Yes, that was gross, and awkward. Okay. Well thank you for …finding this." She grabs the lapels and lifts the blazer slightly off her shoulders. She slowly turns around and starts walking towards the door.

"Uh, Lemon…" Jack stops her before she gets out the door. This probably wasn't going to end well, but he was tired of pining, tired of waiting for one of them to do it. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Um….Okay." _Oh wait a minute. Did he mean dinner as in date? _

"Great. I'll see you around 8." Jack looked her up and then down, then turned around and walked back to his desk. Liz walked out shaking her head, not really believing what happened.

_Last night was fun, _Jack thought, _but tonight will be even better._


End file.
